The Revenge Of Caius
by Mistiously
Summary: What if Caius wanted to destroy Tanya and Kate? After the 'battle' with the Volturi, the Denali try to go on, now with Garrett, but without Irina! The apearence of a stranger: enemy or friend! Caius get what he wants? Read and discover! Reviews in the end :P GarrettxKate
1. Chapter 1

After the 'almost' battle with the Volturi and the death of Irina, Kate and Tanya couldn't be happy a 100%. But they were relieved and at the same time guilty were consumed them. They wanted and want revenge of Caius, the one who murdered their sister and almost start a war... If it wasn't Carlisle, Edward and Garrett who stop them... they probably had die. All of them!

The Volturi had been gone and now they were celebreting in the house of the Cullens, but some, like the nomads and some covens were saying their goodbyes. The only who stands to the end was the Denali coven, now with a new member, Garrett!

"Kate, Tanya please don't feel like this..." Said Jasper, after all he is the one who can feel the emotions of the others.

"Sorry..." said them at the same time. They could't deny the fact that they put their family and friends in danger. But... they couldn't blame themselves, it was their sister. Caius kill her in front of them and the desire of kill him posssesses them. Carlisle and Edward stoped Tanya, it was easy but at the same time hard! Kate, with her gift, manage to be very difficult to stop her but, Garrett did. The feeling of loosing her gave him the strength to tolerate shock after shock!

They were outside of the house, Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar and Carmen were inside talking about unknow stuff, Alice, Jacob and Rosalie were playing with Nessie and the others were just talking about the visit of the Volturi and the future.

"It was your sister, all of what you guys did, were just... well... it was to revenge your sister said Edward "probably we would have done the same thing!"

"Thanks for the comfortable words, Edward!" said Kate looking to the ground. Garrett was huging her for behing, trying to confort her "I think, the positive thing is that we have a new member, right?" she said looking up just to find the eyes of Garrett.

Everyone was happy to see Garrett and Kate together, they were soulmates like Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, Edward and Bella or like Carlisle and Esme! They were very happy with each other and now they have the eternity to know the love that they feel for each other! She loved him and need to feel him right beside her, now she can say that life without him have no reason to be! He was hopelessly in love with her, now she was his life and do anything for her, be anything for her, even change his diet. Who cares! It was his love!

"Kate, if you hadn't your gift or Garrett behind you, probably I would punch you!" said Emmett, trying to change the subject. Of course, no one was giving the real attencion, but stills, he made them laugh a little "I'm awesome!".

"Yes you are, uncle Emmett!" said Nesssie, jumping to his arms. Everyone laugh.

Nessie put her hands in the face of Tanya and Kate to show them, that they need to be proud because they still have their family, and even if it hurts it's time to go on... Kate and Tanya smiled a little and the feeling of guilty and sadness was slowly disapearing... Thanks to the little one. Carlisle and the others who were inside came out and join the others.

Carlisle smiled and turned to Garrett and said:

"I think that I'm going to see you often! And you have many stories to tell me, old friend!"

"You can count on that! I'd never feel the emotion of being in a family and the feel of love" he said looking to Kate, who hug him "and I must admit that I think it was bored! But seeing _this_ family and not feeling excited, well... I had to be crazy!" finalized laughing.

After they have been talk a little more, the Denali coven were gone. Carmen, Eleazar and Tanya were in Tanya's car and Kate and Garrett were in Eleazar's car. They gave some time alone to the loverbirds. They need it! Garrett was driving and Kate was in the passenger's seat, they hold hands. They didn't to talk, just to know that the beloved one was right on your side... there are no words to describe that!

"You're sure that you want _this_?" started Kate.

"W-what? What you're talking about, Kate?" asked Garrett looking to Kate, who was looking forward with an unknow look in her eyes. Garrett didn't know what she was trying to say "Kate, please tell me what you're trying to say because I'm not understanding!"

"What I want to say is..." started Kate and turned to him " if you get bored here, Garrett? What if you don't like to be here with me? What if... What if you see that I'm not what you expected?" and with that she look down. Garrett didn't know what to response, never expected these questions from her. Only demonstrate the fragile state that she was! Garrett started to feel bad, bad because he can't turn out the pain that she was passing but it was his 'mission' to make her feel happy!

"Kate..." started Garrett, but as she didn't look he tried other think "Katrina, you better listen very carefully... You are a wonderfull woman that all the men wish for... I promised you that I would follow you anywhere! I don't care if I need to chance my diet, in fact, it's much better because like you said I don't want to be a monster a take a wife or husband from their families or children. You changed me Kate, no matter where you'll go I'll go to, you are my soulmate and I mean with sincerity, that I love you, Kate! I never feel this way about anyone and, damn hell, that I'll do anything for you and I'll be there for you when you most need!"

After a while of silence, Garrett started to feel insecure about what he said, maybe it was to soon after the death of Irina but she needed to know...

"Garrett, I'm sorry" she finally managed to say.

"For what?"

"Well, first, I'm driving you crazy" both laugh "second, I love you more than anything and shouldn't feel so insucure about you. I should trust you. It's just... all the men I have I didn't feel the love, the passion and the desire to be with you! I'm just afraid that you..."

Garrett stoped the car on the side of the road, turned to her, grabbed her face with his hands and made eye contact with her.

"Kate, stop that! Stop that right now! You're dying for inside you know, and the way you feeling and the fact that I can't stop that, it's just..." Garrett said a little angry "You need to move on, I know that it's going to take a while, but I will wait for you, so never, _never_ said that I'm going leave you or something like that, because even you die and I can't stop that, I will follow you, woman!"

Now, Kate was smiling and it was with that smile that she kissed him! Of course, he returned the kiss. I t was kiss full of passion and love. None of them wanted to stop but they needed to go home. They didn't want to piss of Tanya.

"I love you" said Garrett.

"I love you too!" said Kate with a big smile " but now don't let Tanya wait for us! You don't want to see her upset"

"Let's go!"


	2. Just Love

Kate and Garrett finally arrived at Denali's home. The others were just awaiting for them, with a grin smile on their faces. This made Kate rolled her eyes. Garrett laugh and look outside the car and could see the house of the family, now without Irina. The house it was amazing, it was made of wood, had more or less the size of cullen's house, had an antique look but sophisticated and elegant. Of course had snow across the area! They got out of the car and made they way until the others.

"What take you so long?" asked Tanya with a amusent look. The other two only laugh a little.

"We're just talking!" responded Kate with a n unknow look on her face "and what you have to do with it?" she said laughing but at the same time she was serious.

"Well... nothing... you can said that I'm a curious person... sorry, Im a curious vampire! But now that the loverbirds are here, whay you don't show the house to Garrett? Me, Carmen and Eleazar need to hunt" Tanya hugged Kate, gave the look _you better not hurt kate_ and the turned out to the forest. Carmen and Eleazar said their goodbyes and followed Tanya. Kate stared to the way they left and didn't seem to feel Garrett for behind. With one movement, Garrett pick up Kate in a bride style, she laughed.

"Are you already training?" asked kate with a raised eyebrow and a smile in her face. Garrett stoped at the entrance of the house, looked a little odd. Kate thought that this may not be the moment, after all, he was a nomad before her and knowing the future that he was choosing, maybe... he was afraid? "Sorry!" she whispered. Then he looked into her golden eyes and it was clear that he was confused at first but then realised why she apologized. He laid her in the ground and kissed her softly. Then he pulled her out and hugged her firmly.

"Don't be! Who knows? Maybe same day I propose, like I said, who knows?" Garrett answered at the same time that he curved himself to look directly in her eyes.

"Are you serious?" she asked a little amused and happy, but tried not to demonstrate, well she fail "The great nomad taking a 'obligation' like marriage?"

"Why not? I like good challenges, but I can say that you turn out to be something more than a challenge! Now you are my soulmate!" this made Kate's eyes shining "Now... why don't you show me the house?"

Garrett's eyes widened when he saw for the first time the inside of the large house. It was very simple, very well maintained, made of wood like from the outside of the house. It had a couch in the center and in the front it had a TV hanging on the wall, underneath it it had a commode with some fotos and accessories, it had some paintings on the wall, a table on the corner. Further forward had a hallway that gave access to the kitchen. Garrett gave a confused look to Kate, she simple responded that if some human were passing by the house and need help, they would strange. He understood! A little before to the couch, it had some stairs that gave access to the first floor. And on the left side of the stairs had a door that gave access to a library. Inside of it, there was two little couches and another door to an office, where Eleazar worked. Then they went up the stairs and there had 5 rooms, Tanya room, Carmen and Eleazar room, Irina room, Kate room and the guest room. When they were passing by Irina room, Kate stoped and glanced very sadly. Garret noted this action and understood, so he just simple didn't say anything and hugged her for behind. She felt a little bad because he was there for her and she was making him feel bad, too. She needed him and for him, she needed to go on with her life but never forget her beloved sister.

"So... where am I staying?" he asked at the same time that he locked her to the wall. Playing his game she answered:

"Well... I don't know... maybe on the couch?" she said. His reaction was coming more closer to her "Or on the guest room?" now his breath was against her ear , that made her chills "Or maybe on my room!?" this was the final step for him to kissed her. They made their way to her room, never letting go from each other. They finally entered in the room and he sent her to the bed, making him stay over her. They didn't interrupt the sequence of kisses even when they removed their clothes staying naked. Garrett pull out from her just to looked at her.

"You are gorgeous, woman!" he said with his eyes shining. She smiled at him and kissed right in the neck, where she bit very softly. She groaned with pleasure.

"And you are amazing, man!" they both laughed.

During the time that the rest of the coven was hunting, they shared their love with confortable hugs, amazing and warm kisses, when they were togehter everything made sense. No more hurting and sad emotions or guilty because of what Irina had done, only love, desire, passion, protection and a lot more that no one can describe. The world had disapear, the people that lived in had disapear too, just the two of them. First, both, started to explore each other like something new, like a kid plays with a toy, it's just something new and odd, but at the same time very good. Then, it was like they knew what they were doing, what made the emotion stayed higher. After one or two hours of precious moments, they stayed in each other's arms, Kate on top of the naked chest of Garrett and he caressing her back and sometimes her hair. Their hapiness was too huge for them to describe.

"This seems like a dream if I were still human!" Kate said.

"It's not! This is reality and I'm here with you!" He said kissing the top of her hair "I love you"

"I love you too, but now let's dress up before the others came! And before you ask, and even you were not, you can stay in my room! We only need to change a few things to put yours!" and then they embrace each other. So, they quickly dress and went to the living room, after 15 minutes Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar came.

"I think that you need to go hunting too, Garrett, and adapt to our diet. More practice, more it cames easier!" said Eleazar, amused and concerned.

"I'll bet you, that I win in a race" kate said challenging him. And with that she walked out from the door, Carmen, Eleazar and Tanya laugh very hard but Garret only smile.

"Let's see that!"

**Far away from there...**

"They make me pass by fool! But this is still not over... yet!" said someone in the dark.

"What do you want me to do?" asked another voice. Obvious masculine, determined and calm, very calm.

"I already told you, now go! Go..." said the first unknow voice "...and destroys the rest of the three sisters, Katrina and Tanya!"


	3. The Beginning

Far away from the house of the Denali, something bad was rising from the aches... something very dark! Someone was planning to defeat the rest of the sisters, Kate and Tanya. This someone had too much power so he wasn't afraid that something happens to him. Actually, it was very fun for him doing what he was doing! He had a secret hideout were no one could find him, were he could do what he wants without any explanation for, only a few know his secret and if someone tried to challenge him or pull out the truth, then that person/vampire died! After all, he was Caius from the Volturi. He could do anything that he wants! But Aro... he was the leader and he was the law. He didn't love him like a brother, it was some king of respect. But sometimes he could be very stupid like when they were facing the Cullens and their witness... Why he hold back and didn't fight against them? Well, lets say it was because he didn't see what the little pixie show to his brother. The good of everything it was he had kill one of the Denali... First it was Sasha and the horrible "son" of her, then one of her "daugthers" Irina,... only rest the other two! Caius started to feel boring and angry because he couldn't get free of the coven... but know it was time! Time for revenge. Revenge of the humillation that they put him!

"Phillipe" Caius screamed to the vampire. Phillipe it was tall, thin but at the same time muscled, his hair was uncombed and black, his eyes were red and showed some strain, fear, determined but calm. He dressed a black jeans with a grey shirt and dark grey coat, he wore a dark boots, too.

"Yes, sir!" he responsed.

"Do you remember what you have to do, right?" Caius asked with a somber tone and with a icy eyes.

"Of course I remember! Who do you think..." he immediately shut up. The form that Caius was looking at him, scared him "I mean... yes, sir!"

Caius got up from the place he was sitting and put himself forward to Phillipe, making eyes contact.

"Very well... then _go_! Go and _don't come back_ until you finish the job. I will send some guards to keep an eye on you and pass some informations, and in another cases help you! Now, don't make questions just _go_!"

Phillipe got out from that place and started to travel to Alaska. This was something that he was against, but Caius threatened him and made a promise to give him freedom, so he just accept. He didn't care who he was going to hurt, for him only one thing matter, it was his freedom!

'_Let's finish this once for all' _Phillipe thought.

In Alaska...

"I'm really happy that you are going to be a 'vegetarian'" said Kate. Those two were hunting. Garrett was new in this way of life and was trying very hard. Hey... it was for her! In one hand, he was doing this for her, for his soulmate, he just wanted to make her happy and to be proud of him. In another hand, he didn't want to be a killer, like she said once, they used to be humans and when they were transformed it doesn't mean that they loose their humanity..

"It's gonna be hard! And I need your help..."he stopped the running and turned to her "I've been a nomad for a very long time, Kate, and... start this new stage of my life with you, but it's gonna be hard..."

"Garrett" she put her hands on his face, to make him to look at her. His eyes showed peoccupation, love, confort and... fear? "The great Garret, the nomad, is afraid?" she asked trying to cheer him up, but he only looked away " Garret... please don't feel like this! You are one of the strongest vampire that I know... and I know that you can do this! If you slip I will be there to confort and to support you. Don't think that me or my family or even the Cullens were perfect because they weren't! Even some of them didn't drink human blood, they only win their control over the years. So don't be afraid because of that, because somehow you will be able to overcome the desire for human blood!"

Garrett looked at her and could tell that she was telling the truth. And he knows that he could do it! He knows that Kate, his new family will be there if it turn to be very hard. And he needed to 'thank' to the Volturi because if it wasn't for them, he would never meet the Denali and Kate... his Kate! This whole new world was a surprised and a little sock but at the same time wonderfull! Althought the death of Irina that it was terrible and horrible and they gonna pass through difficult times but he will be there for everything!

"Sorry, love! I know that I can do this... I only need you to be by my side, alright?" with this hi kissed her softly and then let go but still looking to her eyes.

"You call me 'love'" she said with shining eyes. He laughed very hard. Then they returned to their hunt. When they were very far from home and the civilization they stopped and she turned to him and said:

"Now, close your eyes." he did it " what do you smell?"

"umm... something disgusting!"Kate laughed from what he said, he only smiled "Now, seriously... five caribous to the north?" Kate nodded.

But when he was prepared to attack the horrible animals another smell came in the air... Kate's eyes widened but when she tried to stopped him, he already wasn't there. Kate quickly runned to catch him. The smell intensified at the same time that she was catching him up, but when she put her hand on his shoulder, he pushed her against a tree making her groan. He looked at her and for a moment he came back to reality and she could see the hurt in his eyes but the smell came back again and he went to the place were the humans were. Kate only stood were she was. She couldn't believe it! It was her fault, she should have been more careful! After 5/10 minutes, he came back to her. She could see in his eyes that he was regretful and if could... he only turn back and run away from there. But he couldn't manage it!

"Kate..." he started to say at the same time he came close to her, but she stoppedd him "Kate, I'm so sorry! I was so weak, and I hurt you! Oh my god..."

"Garrett... don't feel like it was your fault, it happens! I'm the one who needs to be apologizing! I'm the one who choose the place to hunt..."

"Kate" he said now almost screaming, she looked at him but quickly looked to the ground. His eyes were red! "This wasn't your fault! I'm the one who can't resist to human bloog, but I'm telling you that I'm gonna make it! You will be proud of me!"

"I'm already proud of you for making this hard decision to be with me and make my life style!" with this she got up, made her way to him and hugged him very hard to make sure that he wasn't going anywhere "I love you Garrett, and I'm right here for the worse and the good!"

"I love you too, woman!" he became closer and kissed her. He hesitate for a minute because he was afraid to hurt her again but thar feeling disappear right after she kissed him back. It was a confort kiss but with much passion in it.

"If you want to stop drink human blood I think I have the right method for you!" she said with a grin in her face.

"And what it is, Katie?"

"If you drink human blood again you can't kiss me because I can't support the smell and the tast that it is in your mouth!"

"You want to kill me woman..." both laugh and made their way back to home where they need all the courage and strengh to talk of what happens.

**I hope you guys like it please make some reviews! It doesn't kill right and will make me very happy yes?:P yeyyyy**

**I know that my english isn't very good but if you understand than it's good ehehe**

**Make some reviews and some advices and some guess... let's see who finds out what it will happens eheh :PPPPPP**


	4. The Stranger

After the failed hunt, Kate and Garrett were making their back home. They were walking in human speed because they didn't want to finish the time that they can be alone. They had been in silence, just enjoying the company of each other. Garrett couldn't believe that he was to weak to resist to the spell of human blood and at the same time he did hurt Kate, the one who trusted him with everything that she had! He was blaming himself and Kate know it. Kate was feeling guilty because she needed to be more careful to where they were hunting, after all this "new world" was something new and could be very hard and difficult for Garrett during this first times, but then she remembered that it was not anyone fault! She wasn't Alice to previse what the future say and Garrett _couldn't _blame himself because his was a nomad since he woke up for his new life like a vampire and he did the hard step that it was to change, not only for her but for him too! She could say that even her slipped some time in the start, of course she blamed herself but it was just the progress, she needed to practice and she succeeded. So, it was time to Garrett understand that! She stoped waiting for him to know that she wasn't walking anymore, and when he did he turned to see her eyes, her golden and beautiful eyes...

"Kat..." he started, somehow feeling a little worried.

"No Garret! Stop talking right now, you're gonna listen to what I'm going to say, do you understand?" He only nodded "You _have_ to stop what you doing. Blaming yourself it isn't going to work, only makes hard thhis new thing that you are trying to _do_! I already told you that me and my family weren't_ perfect _and seeing you hurt yourself like this, is... is killing me! You have to understand that what happened will happen again, even with me or another from the family! But you have to know that no matter what, we will be right by your side, _I _will be by your side, Garrett"

"I'm sorry, Kate..." he started to said "I did'nt mean to hurt you, now and before, it's... it's that knowing that you will be disappointed with me..." and with that he looked to the ground.

"Look at me" he didn't "_Look at me now, Garrett! I will never be disappointed at you_" she said this a little angry, he didn't deserve this kind of discussion right now, but he needed to hear what she had to say to him "And if say that you are sorry again, I will shock you until you stop doing this! And I'm serious..."

Garrett started to laugh very hard but then stoped because she wasn't laughing, neither smiling a little. Then, when he was starting to get a little worried, she started to laugh and he joined her.

"Alright, I'll do my best... Just don't kill me" he said to her.

He closed the distance between them and kissed her. She returned the kiss with passin and plesure, putting her arms around his neck and caressing his hair. His arms was around her waist, then she put her legs around his waist making him pass his hands, which were in her waist to her buttocks. He pressed her against a tree, who made her groan. She started to taking off his shirt and send it to the ground. When he was starting to taking off her shirt the phone rang... None of them want to answer it, but could be something urgent. They let go of each other, and if they were humans, they probably be breathless. Kate took the phone from her jeans and said:

"Yes? Oh, what is it? We were returning home..." then she look to Garrett eyes and remembered "umm, are Eleazar and Carmen there? Great, we need to talk and please listen first. See ya"

"Tanya could wait a little more!" Garrett said turned to Kate. She answered with her head, saying no "Alright let's go home and face them" he said with gasp.

"Don't be afraid"

"Never, woman!"

They kissed and made they way home. Of course, they were a little hesitant but they knew that sooner or later, they needed to face the family. Meanwhile, they were already at home where Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar waited for them. When they entered in home, the three of them gasped in shocked and horror because of Garrett eyes wich means that he couldn't resist. Garrett looked to the ground embarrassed with himself, Kate hold his hand and held it! Tanya put in front of him and hugged him. This kind of reception shocked him a little... he wasn't waiting! Tanya pull out and then was the turn of Camen. Eleazar only put a hand on his shoulder as if he was saying the he understand!

"Don't worry Garrett! It happened with us" said Tanya "You are doing a great job. I talk for myself when in the past I slipped many times... _many times_!"

"I already told him that! But he insist to feel bad!" said Kate, giving a little smile to Garrett who responsed with a shrug.

"I know that this is going to be hard but..." Garrett looked to Kate and seeing that she was about to say something, he continued "but it's anew challenge! And I'm going to overtake this"

This made Kate, Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar started to laugh. Kate hugged him and Garrett only put his chin over her head.

"Kate can you go with me and Carmen to the town?" asked Tanya with shining eyes "I need to make something too"

Kate looked to Garrett and asked him without words he nodded and kissed her softly before she and Tanya pass the door.

"Take care of him, Elezar" she kissed him, hugged Garrett who hugged her back "_Adiós_" and with that she no longer was with them in home. They listened the car start working and with that Eleazar and Garrett were alone. They went to sit in the couch.

"Eleazar" started Garrett "how do you mange to control your thirst, I mean... animal blood it's not that good and it's gross"

Eleazar laugh and answered.

"Well, it took me long time to control it! Even now, it's a little hard but I, _we_ all know taht you can do it. If you want an example, look at Jasper!"

"What Jasper have to do with this?"

"Well, I tell you the full story for you understand. Let's see... He was born in Texas and joined the Confederate States Army in 1861 to serve in the American Civil War. Due to his extremely charismatic personality, he ascended through the ranks quickly. Jasper was turned into a vampire in 1863 by a vampire named Maria when he was 19 years old. After transformation, he gained the ability to sense and manipulate the emotions of those around him. Recognizing his high rank in the army, Maria decided to change him into a vampire to help her claim territory in Monterrey. Jasper's responsibility was to train young vampires and then kill them when they were no longer useful. After about a century of this, he grew weary of the lifestyle and joined an old friend, Peter, and his mate Charlotte. Jasper left the two eventually, not wanting to feed on humans because he could feel his prey's emotions as they died. Alice, foreseeing that they would be together, met him in a half-empty diner in Philadelphia, and together they sought out the Cullen family. Due to his past, where he was able to feed on humans whenever he chose, Jasper lacks strong self-control" Eleazar stoped for a little, looked to Garrett who was listenning very carefully "Telling his story is for you to see that Jasper has the same problem that you are having now! Even so, he chooses to try harder and harder... specially because he wants to make proud Alice"

"It's good to know his and Alice story and I feel that to! I want to make Kate proud" he said with a sigh.

"She already have proud on you and she is very happy that you are staying here. I will have and eye on you" he said with a smile.

"I promise that I won't hurt her. I will protect her of everything, even that Kate can protect herself"

They kept talking a little more until Eleazar went to his office working on something and Garrett stayed on the couch reading a book of war. Two hours passed and the noise of a car invaded the house and both Garrett and Eleazar knew that the girls had arrived but only Carmen passed by the door. Garrett took his eyes from the book he was reading and looked to Carmen and Eleazar that now was right beside her hugging her. Garrett got to his feet and asked:

"Where is Kate and Tanya?"

"Go see in the roof, but try not make much noise! They need that" responsed Carmen. And with that Garrett made his way to where the two sisters where. They were facing the sundown with flowers in both of their hands. Garrett hugged Kate and didn't say nothing.

"She was the best, cheerful, caring person" Tanya started to say. Garrett immediately know that they were talking about Irina. He started to let go her waist so that they could be alone but Kate stoped.

"She was always smiling and know when we needed support. Even from a vampire she was gorgeous and beautiful from outside and inside" Kate said.

"We hope that _you_ are in a better place because _you_ don't deserve hell, just heaven!" finalized Tanya. And with that both of them dropped the flowers and the wind did it fly.

"I know that I didn't know... Irina, but by the way you guys describe her... she should be a great woman and I'm sad that I didn't have the chance to know her" Garrett said. His words made Tanya smiled, she hugged him and made her way to the room. Kate turned to see Garrett smiling softly, he opened his arms and Kate jump on it. It was like she was crying without tears. Garrett put a finger on her chin and lifted her head to make eye contact with her. He caressed her face and moved to kissed her. She responsed puting her arms around his neck. Something interrupted their kiss. The sound and the smell of someone. When they look to the front they realised that was eight vampires about 30 feet from the house. They jumped from the roof and met the others already on the outside.

"Who are they?" asked Camen.

" It seems that we need to find out!"answered Tanya. At the same time, both groups were closing the space between them.

"Who of you are Tanya and Katrina?" asked the tall and muscled man. He had short and blonde hair. His clothes were nothing special. But his eyes were dark red!

"Who wants to know?" asked coldly Eleazar. Tanya and Kate looked at each other. The man at front notices this and said:

"I see... You two are more beautiful than what I thought" he made a step at the front and greeted them bowing. They only step back a little and groan a little "Where are my manners? My name is Roberto! Pleasure"

"It's all yours" responsed Kate.

"I'm here to make you a offer... and the offer is to enter to the Volturi. Most Katrina... Aro likes very much your power but Tanya can go to"

"Roberto" Said Kate making a step forward, moving away from her family. That just made Garrett feel nervous and worried "My answer is... _no_! Now you can go back from the place you just came"

"I'm sorry that you said that" and with a move quite fast he slapped in her face making her fly against a tree. She groaned very hard and got up quickly.

"_Kate!_" screamed Garrett. He pushed Roberto against a tree making entering the forest. When he turned to see if Kate was ok, he saw that she was battling against one vampire with the height of Emmett and really muscled. But she shocked him very hard and he was already in his knees. And with a quick but softly move she took off his head. Tanya and Carmen was having a fight against tree vampires, they were in a mortal synchrony. Eleazar fight against one vampire because the second was already dead in the ground. Kate joined to her sisters. Garrett started to fight the vampire was left, the other was inside the forest yet. By this time Kate and Carmen already killed one and went quickly to join to their sister. Garrett had killed the imperative vaampire that he was fighting and Eleazar finished the other too. Tanya was still fighting one but he dicide to run away. But of a moment to another Roberto was trying to kill Tanya. Kate shocked him but he manage to resist and gave her a shot that made Kate fall on top of Carmen. When he was ready to kill Tanya somethind send him away. When she looked up, she saw one vampire with black hair and almost with the heigh of Garrett. He wasn't so muscled like Emmett of Jasper but he was beautiful. He was wearing a black jeans and gray shirt, he was wearing a black boots and had a dark scarf.

Right now, Kate was beside Tanya helping her get up. After that Garrett was hugging Kate.

"Are you ok, Kate?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thank you for caring" and with that she kissed him.

The unknow guy that saved their beloved sister turned to face the family, just one question was hovering the air.

"Who are you?"


End file.
